<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Want to Keep that Feather, Please by SK_Kasai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23258131">I Want to Keep that Feather, Please</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SK_Kasai/pseuds/SK_Kasai'>SK_Kasai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>PromptSmiles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angel Wings, Cuddling, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Insecure Lucifer, Lucifer Feels, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Needs A Hug, LuciferLockDown, Post-Devil Face Reveal to Chloe Decker, Post-Season/Series 04, PromptSmiles, Tickling, Wings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:55:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23258131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SK_Kasai/pseuds/SK_Kasai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course, she would recognize that glow anywhere.</p><p>Her adorable Lightbringer…</p><p>Her fingers closed around the long, soft feather, bringing it up for further inspection.</p><p>Lucifer was beautiful. His beauty undoubtedly extended to every single one of his feathers. She had never found it hard to believe that he was regarded as the brightest of all angels when he always seemed to glow with a hypnotizing light that shone from <i> within </i>. His wings and feathers only seemed to emphasize that, glimmering with an allure that she of all humans was allowed to enjoy like this.</p><p>She swallowed the emotions welling up in her throat, planting another kiss to her partner's shoulder. He shifted just the tiniest bit., allowing her to feel his lips extend into a tiny smile against her skin. Chloe smiled, feeling accomplished.</p><p>Now, what should she do with the lonesome, wayward feather?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>PromptSmiles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Prompts for Smiles</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Want to Keep that Feather, Please</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missirizzi/gifts">Missirizzi</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Good morning, lovelies. I hope this finds you as safe and as well as can be considering current worldwide circumstances.</p><p>On a slightly brighter note; another day, another awesome LuciferLockDown prompt to try and write.</p><p>This one was: "Chloe wakes up beside Lucifer who is fast asleep. She finds a feather he must've lost last night and tickles him with it. They banter and he tries to get the feather back." for the amazing Missirizzi.</p><p>Hope I've managed to write it well!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chloe Decker rose to awareness sluggishly. </p><p>She kept her eyes closed, smacking her lips as she wondered what had caused her to wake up. After deducing that any attempts at returning to sleep were futile at best, she cracked her eyes open and squinted at the alarm clock.</p><p>
  <i> 4:17 a.m </i>
</p><p>She blinked furiously, her fist rubbing at her eyes. Four in the morning. She was up at  <i> four in the morning. </i></p><p>Whatever the hell for?!!</p><p>Her answer came soon enough. She shifted just barely, and something tickled her nose.</p><p>Chloe adjusted her position, smiling. Her boyfriend's wing was wrapped around her, blanketing her to a certain degree.</p><p><i> Because my boyfriend has wings...</i> She thought, <i> This is my life now. Huh. </i></p><p>She would never have it any other way though.</p><p>Usually, she enjoyed the times her devil's cuddliness extended to involve his wings as well. It was... Nice. Warm. Partially due to the inherent warmth divinity in this form provided for the soul of any human and partially because it was just <i> him; </i> Safe and sound and whole and <i> real </i>, right here with her of all places in the vast creation.</p><p>It was still hard to believe sometimes.</p><p>She turned to face him, pressing a kiss to his temple. It was the closest she could get to his face, smashed as it was into her shoulder. Lucifer snuffled and mumbled something, snuggling in closer to her. His wing fluttered a bit, wrapping tighter around her as well. </p><p>She would not have minded this display of <i> adorableness </i> but it was hot and she was getting overheated rapidly. She nudged him the ribs, muttering something along those lines. </p><p>Lucifer somehow actually heard her. He lifted his head for a second, glancing at her through half-lidded, sleep-glazed eyes. He muttered something and rolled his shoulders, the wings disappearing out of view in a second.</p><p>She felt their loss immediately, a sad fleeting stab near her heart.</p><p>Lucifer nodded, blinked once, and then proceeded to curl up as close to her as possible. Again, his face found the crook of her neck, hiding in a small kingdom of perpetual darkness; exactly how he loved it.</p><p>
  <i> "I like being close to you, darling." He'd once confessed, blushing as if admitting the need to be close to your loved one was some great disgrace, "It feels... safe. It makes me feel things that I didn't think I'd ever have the privilege of feeling."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Things like what?" She'd asked, rubbing his side thoughtlessly as if her heart wasn't bleeding.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"I feel... cherished. Warm. I feel... loved I think? I can't be entirely sure but-"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>She'd kissed him for a long, long time after that. She'd also made sure that he got enough cuddling and love anytime she was available to provide it to him. It was the least she could do to the loneliest man in the universe anyways. </i>
</p><p>Here they were several months later, happy as can be. At the very least, the universe hadn't imploded yet.</p><p>She spent a few minutes rubbing his back and shoulders, occasionally tugging at his wild curls (her own handiwork) or pressing a tender kiss to anywhere she could reach. Lucifer lingered on the verge of sleep, sighing in bliss every few touches or so. He shifted a lot, wiggling and squirming, still unused to the prospect of gentle touch even after so long.</p><p>Then again, what was considered long in comparison to a literal eternity?</p><p>It was approximately half an hour later when she found her bounty.</p><p>She had been grabbing another pillow from the mountain of pillows which piled up next to the headboard of his-their?- king sized bed. Something glinted from near her hip. It glowed softly against the darkness preceding dawn, lonely in its ethereal majesty.</p><p>Of course, she would recognize that glow anywhere.</p><p>Her Lightbringer…</p><p>Her fingers closed around the long, soft feather, bringing it up for further inspection.</p><p>Lucifer was beautiful. His beauty undoubtedly extended to every single one of his feathers. She had never found it hard to believe that he was regarded as the brightest of all angels when he always seemed to glow with a hypnotizing light that shone from <i> within </i>. His wings and feathers only seemed to emphasize that, gleaming with an allure that she of all humans was allowed to enjoy like this.</p><p>She swallowed the emotions welling up in her throat, planting another kiss to her partner's shoulder. He shifted just the tiniest bit, permitting her to feel his lips extend into a tiny smile against her skin. Chloe smiled, feeling accomplished.</p><p>Now, what should she do with the lonesome, wayward feather?</p><p>The answer came to her in the matter of a few seconds, pulling her lips into a mischievous grin.</p><p>She brought the feather closer to his dozing form, using it to tickle his ribs softly.</p><p>Lucifer rose to awareness, blinking at her, lost and confused. Chloe's heart trembled, but she persisted. Perhaps this would get Satan to engage in a much needed bout of laughter?</p><p>His eyes fell on her, realization flooding his face. By that time he was laughing; full on hearty laughter that echoed around the Penthouse, serenading their own private heaven on Earth. To her, she imagined that this sound itself must have been more beautiful that any song his brothers or sisters could bestow upon the literal heaven.</p><p>"D-Detective!"</p><p>She did not surrender, essentially climbing on top of him to continue her attack. Lucifer continued laughing, face turning red. He tried to roll away from her. He tried to deceive her into freeing him. The devil even tried to plead for mercy, but his consort was relentless.</p><p>"Detective!" He managed between bouts of rumbling laughter, "I... Stop! You're k-killing me! Detective!"</p><p>She was laughing as well. Pure, unadulterated ecstasy flooded her veins. Sometimes, she found herself wondering how she even smiled before getting to know him like this. The only answer she could think of was her daughter or even her late father. The effect he had on every single moment she spent in his presence was mind-blowing.</p><p>When he found it hard to breathe, not even mustering the energy to voice his complaints or his bargains for mercy, she halted. The devil was ridiculously ticklish. It was a fact that she and Trixie enjoyed abusing to no end.</p><p>She collapsed on top of him, cradling him in her arms. His own arms flew up, pressing her closer, <i> needing </i> her closer. He traced a pattern, Enochian if she was not mistaken, on her green tank top before letting his hand stray to her long, flowing hair.</p><p>Chloe, still all smiles, bopped his nose in reminisce to his own past actions. She brought the feather to rest on his nose horizontally, kissing the very tip as she memorized the wonder in his eyes.</p><p>"Ah," he shook his head, breathing heavy, "the weapon of the crime."</p><p>"Crime?" She smacked his chest, "Tickling is not a crime, Lucifer."</p><p>"It should be." He suggested, "It's an effective method of torture at the very least."</p><p>She snorted, tickling his side with her free hand in punishment. </p><p>"Detective!"</p><p>She grinned at him, her hair falling into her face. It was the most beautiful scene that Lucifer had ever witnessed in his entire exitance. More beautiful than the creation of stars, the explosion of supernovas, or the flow of music as it evolved and improved.</p><p>"Why are you torturing me at 4 a.m?" He huffed.</p><p>"Poor devil." She rolled her eyes, smacking his chest lightly, "You woke me up first!"</p><p>"I did?"</p><p>She hummed in confirmation.</p><p>"Oh. My apologies then." He nodded sombrely, "I suppose there are worse things to be doing at this time than being tormented by sadistic detectives."</p><p>She laughed at that, half-heartedly swatting at his shoulder with a silly smile on her face.</p><p>He grabbed the feather from where it had fallen somewhere next to them during their latest scuffle. Lucifer probably intended to stash it somewhere because the harder she thought about it, the more she realized that she had <i> never </i> seen a feather of his just lying around somewhere in any of their shared living spaces. That had to be strange, right?</p><p>Well, she would not let him. Not this time.</p><p>"Can I keep it?" She asked sweetly, batting her eyes at him in the most innocent way she could muster.</p><p>Lucifer stared at her, jaw slack and eyes dark. She snatched the feather from his hands.</p><p>"I... I... Detective, darling... Why would you want that?"</p><p>She shrugged, uncertain as to the answer to that question herself. When it came to the matters of the heart, and <i> especially </i> where a certain, curly-haired devil was involved, she had discovered that taking sensations and emotions at face value instead of analysing them relentlessly was the way to go. After all, how could she even begin to understand the sheer amount of love and affection that she felt towards this man lying underneath her?</p><p>"Maybe I want a piece of my devil to be with me wherever I go?" She suggested, tracing a finger over his creased brow.</p><p>His head tilted in adorable confusion. She could practically see the cogs in his head, heavily influenced by eons of neglect and varying forms of abuse and touch-starvation, turning in rapid succession as he attempted to make sense of her "weird" demand.</p><p>"You have unlimited access to your devil at all times, my love." He frowned, "What does a feather have to do with it?"</p><p>Sadness.</p><p>That was she could muster at his question and his puzzled gaze.</p><p>Besides, the question itself brought another issue to light. He... he still didn't want the wings, huh? He responded to their needs. He unfurled them some nights. He let her and her daughter groom them for him. He was even slowly going back to using them and flying around. At the very least, he was not striving to chop them off every chance he got. But he still...</p><p>"I love you." Chloe declared, tracing one of his eyebrows and then dropping down to trace his cheekbone as well, "You know that, right?"</p><p>"And I you, Detective." He smiled, soft and secretive, "Besides, you tell me that several hundred times a day; to my never ending amazement."</p><p>"I'm trying to get you to stop being amazed at the declaration, Lucifer." She whispered, "You deserve love. I don't care what you or anyone else in the cosmos think; you, Lucifer Morningstar, deserve all the love creation has to offer."</p><p>He chortled, but it was broken. He brought her closer to him, almost mashing their bodies together. Chloe dutifully responded. They lay there for a while, encompassed in cuddling and all other manners of sweet reassurances.</p><p>"Don't you dare think I've forgotten about the feather though, Mister." She said, jabbing him in the shoulder.</p><p>"You're relentless, aren't you?" He groaned.</p><p>"All the more reason to love me."</p><p>"True as that statement is, my love, I <i> need </i>you to hand me my feather back." He announced gravely, jabbing her in the shoulder in return.</p><p>"As much as I love you and respect your needs, my fearsome prince of darkness," She began in the same voice, "the answer is still a very profound... <i> no.</i>"</p><p>He groaned again, hopes smashed, leaning his head back to stare at the ceiling.</p><p>"Has anyone ever told you that you'd make an exceptional torturer?"</p><p>"A certain devil might have mentioned it a few times." She shook her head, a teasing, thoughtful frown on her lips, "I only try to live up to his expectations."</p><p>Lucifer snorted.</p><p>"What can I offer you then?" He tried again, "My undying love and devotion?"</p><p>"I already have it." She shrugged, trying to go for nonchalant. </p><p>"Sins of the flesh?"</p><p>"Been there, done that. Countless times, actually." Chloe shrugged again, "Will probably do that later today."</p><p>"Detective!" His smile was wide and suggestive. She leaned in to kiss him. He tried to grab the feather, groaning when she dangled it just out of his reach.</p><p>"Er…" He thought very carefully, biting his lip in concentration.</p><p>"You'll have to up your game, Satan." She reminded him, "No more regular offers."</p><p>There was probably nothing that he could do. Right?</p><p>"Would a 'please' do the trick?" He mused at last.</p><p>"Lucifer..." She giggled, prepared to dismiss his silly offer. He did not beg. As a matter of fact, she doubted that anyone other than her had-</p><p>"Please?" </p><p>And he was...</p><p>Woah...</p><p>He was giving her puppy-dog eyes that would have put Trixie's best to shame. He looked so... He could have asked her for her soul with that look- not that he would ever, because the devil doesn't want anyone's soul, thank you very much- and she would have said yes.</p><p>She looked into his deep, adorably glistening eyes, aware that her resolve should have been stronger. She wouldn't allow him to manipulate her like <i> this </i>, now would she?</p><p>"Don't think that being cute is going to get you out of everything, Mister." She chided, threading a hand through his hair and pushing the curls that had cascaded into his forehead back.</p><p>Nonetheless, she handed him the feather and proceeded to cuddle her lover until the day officially started.</p><p> <b> <i> *cries in Deckerstar* </i> </b> </p><p>Several days later, she was rummaging through her closet when he barged into her apartment.</p><p>"Detective!" She could hear the excitement in his voice, already imagining the boyish smile that usually accompanied this tone of his. She called out to him, closing the closet doors.</p><p>Lucifer rushed into the room, giving her a hug and a quick peck on the lips before thrusting a box into her hands.</p><p>"Am I missing something?" She asked, suspicious as she stared at the stylish rubicund wrapping paper.</p><p>"Nope!"</p><p>"Then, what is the occasion?" </p><p>"Can't a devil get a present for his beautiful consort without an occasion?" He groused, <i> pouting. </i> (not that the devil pouted, not according to him anyways) </p><p>She laughed at him, insides churning. He could be so cute and sweet at times.</p><p>"Just open it, Detective!" He encouraged, nervous and exuberant all at once, bouncing on the balls of his feet, "Go on!"</p><p>She smiled, shaking her head at him, her fondness reaching alarming degrees.</p><p>She unwrapped the gift, wondering what it could hold. The box was about the size of her open palm, black and regal. Jewellery?</p><p>Chloe opened it, mindful of the excitement dancing in her partner's eyes.</p><p>She moved aside the rose-coloured clothe hiding the gift inside and gasped.</p><p>She was looking at a beautiful golden chain, holding an even more beautiful piece of art. It was long and cylendrical, a soft gold with stripes of near-luminescent white.</p><p>"This is?" She breathed.</p><p>"The feather from the other night!" Lucifer exclaimed, "My feathers... Well, any angel feathers, have healing abilities. I can't use them to heal myself, but that is virtually the only limitation. I thought that you could have, to wear, and to use in case..."</p><p>He trailed off, regarding her carefully to gauge her reaction.</p><p>"It's a special metal of sorts." He continued, stepping closer and pulling the necklace out, "It will answer to you and only you. If you run your hand across the length of it like this," he demonstrated, slow, "it will open and the feather will slide out. Yours to use in case I'm not..."</p><p>She was staring at him, shocked beyond the realm of words. This amazing man. This caring, wonderful, <i> adorable </i> man...</p><p>"Detective?" He ventured, "If you don't like it, I can-"</p><p>She crashed into his arms, startling him. Lucifer froze as she wrapped her arms around him, squeezing him as tightly as she could manage.</p><p>"Shut up." She sniffled, on the verge of tears for reasons she could not begin to fathom, "Just, shut up, Lucifer. I love it. I love <i> you. </i>"</p><p>Hesitantly, he reciprocated her embrace, relaxing into her.</p><p>"And I you, Detective."</p><p>That was how bullet necklace gained a companion from that day onward.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've seen similar things with Lucifer/other angels giving their loved ones a feather to sash for later use and I LOVE it. I Hope to see it later canonically. I couldn't resist adding it at the end...</p><p>Also, this is essentially part of a project started by the wonderful NotOneLine on Twitter where a bunch of Lucifer fanfiction writers are taking prompts from various users to try and make our self-isolation and quarantine a little bit more manageable.<br/>If you have a scene/prompt that you want to see come to life, you can submit it here in the comments or on Twitter at: https://twitter.com/NotOneLineFF/status/1241071297930690563</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>